


this is me wishing you into the worst situations

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, i can't even tag this shit just trust me it's at least okay, please read I'm desperate, the hell even is my writing at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Patrick gives him a look. "Pete, it is three in the fucking morning, and you'd better have a good reason for-""I think I accidentally cursed you!" Pete practically wails so loudly that Patrick has to check around his house to make sure none of his neighbors woke up.





	this is me wishing you into the worst situations

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...I don't even know. 
> 
> I have too many unfinished fics already (pyp, flames, half-doomed, etc.) but hell I'm starting another one. 
> 
> Enjoy whatever the fuck this is.

To be honest, this was not the first time Pete had shown up at Patrick's door at an unreasonable time of night. 

This was, however, probably the most urgent. 

"I fucked up." Pete tells him as soon as he opens the door, looking desperate. 

"What the fuck." Patrick says blankly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Pete looks him over with the air of a museum curator inspecting an artifact for damage, but he doesn't say anything. 

"Pete, what the _hell_." Patrick says, louder. 

"Sorry." Pete says in lieu of any actual explanation. 

Patrick gives him a look. "Pete, it is three in the fucking morning, and you'd better have a good reason for-"

"I think I accidentally cursed you!" Pete practically wails so loudly that Patrick has to check around his house to make sure none of his neighbors woke up. 

"Pete, you...what?" Patrick has gone from annoyed to just plain confused. "How...how exactly did you manage that?"

"Well, see, the thing is. Well." Pete makes vague and pointless hand gestures as he speaks. "So, first of all, I'm sort of a witch?"

Patrick wishes he could say he was surprised, but honestly he isn't at all. He just sighs loudly and says, "Okay, Pete, that's great. But how do you _accidentally curse someone_?"

"Uh, see, how it works is, like, uh." Pete's words come out sporadically and nervously as he makes even more violent hand gestures. "Like, sometimes I can say things and they happen. But mostly only if I want them to. And there are rules to what I can and can't do, obviously, because if I could do anything that would never end well, and-"

" _Pete_." Patrick interrupts. 

Pete sighs. "So, um, basically I was in a bit of an irrational mood and I was mad at you for no reason and I kinda, well..."

"Accidentally cursed me?" Patrick finishes. 

"Yeah..." Pete admits quietly. 

"Well, I think you're wrong." Patrick says with a sigh. "Because nothing has happened to me. I'm fine."

"It wouldn't be immediate..." Pete replies quietly, but he already sounds doubtful. 

"I'm _fine_ , Pete." Patrick says with a little laugh. Then he adds, thoughtfully, "What did you say, anyway?"

"Uh, I said-" Pete freezes mid-sentence, suddenly intent on staring at Patrick's hand. "I said..."

"What?" Patrick frowns. 

Pete doesn't respond. He just keeps his eyes trained on Patrick's hand. 

Patrick follows Pete's gaze down and nearly screams. The reason Pete was staring at his hand was, well - it's not there. 

His hand is _gone_ \- it's disappeared. He weakly pokes at the space it should be in, and he can still feel it, but he _can't see it_. 

And it's spreading. 

From his hand upwards, Patrick's arm is quickly disappearing as well. Patrick chokes back another scream, and instead looks up at Pete and spits out, "What did you _do_?"

Pete looks just as horrified as Patrick as he stammers out, "I - I didn't-"

"Pete!" Patrick yells, panicked. He can't see his arm at all anymore. And it still isn't stopping. "What did you _say_?"

"I - I said-" Pete's voice wavers as he speaks. "I said _I didn't want to ever see you again_."

"Pete, you fucking idiot!" Patrick responds loudly. He can no longer see his shoulder and most of his torso. His legs are starting to vanish too. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't _mean it_ -" Pete stammers out. 

"I honestly could've cared less if you had just _said that_!" Patrick cuts him off. "But now - now _this_!"

He tries to hold up his invisible arm for emphasis, only to realize the horrible irony that Pete can't see it. Pete seems to get the idea anyway. 

"Patrick, I-" Pete starts, then stops abruptly. He quietly whispers, "I'm sorry." 

They both fall silent. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see how much of him is (or, rather, isn't) left. 

The silence is broken when Pete quietly says, "You're gone."

Patrick opens his eyes and looks down. He _is_ gone. He can't see himself at all. He knows he's there, and he can feel himself, but he can't see himself at all. 

"Patrick?" Pete's panicked voice pulls Patrick out of his thoughts. "Patrick, you're still there, right?"

"I'm still here." Patrick assures him quietly. He slowly reaches out a hand and lightly places it on Pete's shoulder for emphasis. Pete jumps a little at the unexpected contact, but then he looks relieved. 

Then the relief washes away and he starts panicking again, "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this, I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Patrick interrupts him. "Trust me, I know."

Silence falls again. Patrick doesn't know where to go from here. He's standing on his front porch, invisible, with Pete, who apparently is a witch and who had accidentally cursed him, and he's pretty sure the only reason he isn't completely freaking out is that it's too early for this to fully sink in. 

"Stay over." He says. "We'll figure this out in the morning."

"But-" Pete starts. 

"It's too early for this." Patrick cuts him off. " _We'll figure it out in the morning._ "

"Alright." Pete agrees reluctantly. His gaze shifts to the ground and he shuffles nervously. 

"Come in." Patrick says, stepping out of the doorframe. Pete listens, coming in. 

Patrick shuts the door lightly behind him. He's left in his dark house, and he can't make out anything, so for a moment he can almost imagine that the only reason he can't see himself is the darkness. 

Almost. 

Pete turns on the lamp, illuminating the room, including the space where Patrick should be but isn't. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut again so he doesn't have to confront the fact that he can't see himself. 

"You're...still here, right?" Pete asks shakily, which makes Patrick open his eyes again. 

"Yes, sorry." Patrick says. He's realizes Pete can't really tell where he is easily. He's going to need to find some way to fix that. He sighs. "Go to sleep."

"But-" Pete begins. 

" _In the morning_." Patrick interrupts. He's getting tired again, and he welcomes the idea of getting a break, if only temporary, from this mess. 

"Okay." Pete relents. 

"I have extra blankets, if you're okay with the couch...?" Patrick trails off. 

Pete just nods. 

Patrick sighs and gets busy getting out blankets for Pete. He hands them to Pete, who accepts them almost reluctantly. Patrick would bet it has something to do with the fact Pete is basically accepting floating blankets from no one. 

Pete turns the lamp off again and lays down on the couch without another word. Patrick sighs heavily again and mutters, "good night, Pete" before walking into his room and closing the door. 

He falls asleep actively trying to forget any of this ever happened, and even more actively trying to forget that in the morning, he'll have to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with headcanons/prompts/ideas/whatever at my tumblr: vicesandvelociraptors


End file.
